


From Light to Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by a friend who doesn't have an account. All credit goes to them.</p><p>"How are you feeling Benjamin." Maz squats in the sand next to the fire. She picks up a scrap of sharp metal and jabs at the slabs of wood. "Please don't call me by my full name." He shoves his knees to his chest and avoids eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Light to Dark

"How are you feeling Benjamin." Maz squats in the sand next to the fire. She picks up a scrap of sharp metal and jabs at the slabs of wood.  
"Please dont call me by my full name." He shoves his knees to his chest and avoids eye contact.  
"Would you rather me call you Kylo then?"  
He glares and scowls her way, "I guess not then." He pushes himself up to his feet and strides over until he hovers over her crouching form. "Would you rather i call you freak." She looks up to him dissappointed and kicks herself out of the sand.  
He tries to focus on her face until he feels rough skin grab his fingers.  
"You havent come this far to act like a brat now.."  
He flinches at the use of the word brat but she speaks before he has the chance to retaliate, "What worries do you have all of a sudden."  
His characeter falters for a moment and for a moment he isnt sure how to react.  
"You wouldnt ...."  
"OH yes I can understand." She interupts him and brings both of her hands to his. She looks at his hand and drags her fingers over his palm all the way to the tips and gently folds his fingers.  
"You could be right, I wont understand all of what you are feeling, but that doesnt mean I cant help." She looks back to his face, and he stares widely back at her.  
"....why dont you help yourself to a stroll through the green." She glances over his shoulder into the forest.  
"I hear it helps." He follows her eyes and considers it.  
He looks sceptical back down at her, "And what happens if it doesnt?"  
"It only ever doesnt if you want it to." Without another word he heads towards the once place that will help his growing migraine of stressful memories.  
Just as he reaches the edge, Maz calls back to him, "Be careful Benny, the first order is still looking for you."  
"I think im safe enough on my own." Just before she has time to coddle him he picks up his pace until her footsteps are mute.  
He walks until hes slow enough to be able to take in the view in around him.  
After a while he zones out of his own head to the point when his feet move on their own.  
Just before he reaches a small clearing ahead his thoughts snap back to hear foot steps in unison with his. He stops abruptly and the other steps arent quick enough to follow. He breaks into a small sprint, and is just able to halt before a bright red saber nearly takes his head off.  
He falls back onto the ground and shuffles back through the snow as a dark shadow emerges behind a tree. The saber illuminates a figure in a mask but not just any mask.... his mask. Heavy boots drag themselves in the snow until the figure in black stands just above him.  
Unable to move, Ben worries his eyebrows and opens his mouth, the only thing he can think to ask, ".....Who are you?!"  
It takes a couple of beats until a deep grainy voice answers back. "You know who I am."  
A masked face stares at him until gloved hands move upwards to remove the mask. Slowly the mask slips off and is thrown roughly to the ground.  
A desparate and unexpected Hux stares through down onto him. Just as Ben registers the shick, Hux is down on the ground with him.  
A leather glove eagerly slips through his hair and clasps the back of his neck. Hes jolted forward until plump lips find his.  
For just a moment the warmth spreads throughout both of them and the almost get carries away.  
It lasts until they both know they need air and they abruptly break away panting and sweaty. They catch their breaths i unison until Hux's voice breaks his constant pants.  
"You.. haveno IDEA ..what ive been through ....without you.." His hand slips from Bens neck to be able to keep himself steady. "Im not going through that again."  
"You might not have to.." He grips the others shoulders and links their forheads together.  
"Please.. I dont want to be apart either but that means I would have to go back.." He slides to bury his forhead in Hux's shoulder.  
Hux indulges in his warm and speaks up. "I know long before we were close we were something closer to enemies, but now together we could be so dark...so powerful...so beautiful.  
Hux feels the sudden reluctence coming from the other, he feels irritated by his response but until he can act the other pullsout of the crook ofhis neck.  
"You wouldnt understand... the love and the hospitality these people have given me. I belong here now and I have people that love me."  
"I loved you..." His voice breaks just above a whisper and Ben can see the stinging in Huxs eyes.  
"I know ...you did.... even when you were supposed to hate me." Ben grabs the back of the others head and pulls it forward until it is tucked tightly under his chin.  
"Does love feel good to you?" Ben asks.  
"With you it does."His throat closes up at the end of his sentence and he moves to peck at the others neck. Ben strokes his hair and massages his scalp, he lets Hux calm down so he can ask, "Why dont you join us?"  
They both saw the question coming but didnt realize its weight until spoken.  
"Kylo.."  
"Its Ben now." He interupts.  
Hux takes a moment to continue, "...you and I both know the light is to weak for this world, together we can conquer the dark."  
" So that means your saying no i guess." He surpresses a soft airy chuckle.  
Hux lifts his head confused at the others sudden lighthearted tone. Bens eyes are filled with gloom until he eventually relaxes into a playful gaze. He puts his hand through the others hair once again and softly strokes the roots.  
" I will show you just how strong the light can be."  
Just as the sentence ends footsteps erupt into the clearing. Blasters point towards them and they are both blinded by the sudden burst of light. It takes a short second for Hux to process and snaps his gaze to Bens, ".....traitor."  
Ben scowls until his face relaxes again he stretched a snide smile, "Love you to."


End file.
